


[ABANDONED] "No straw, please - I only suck daddies."

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slut Rhys (Borderlands), Sugar Baby Rhys (Borderlands), Sugar Daddy Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Because of his financial and life situation, Rhys joins a site where people can pay him for nude photos. Jack is on said site too. I wonder what could happen next...
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really am not the right person to be writing a story like this, but I enjoy it, and I won't stop. (Hopefully.) For now, don't expect regular updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awesome Valentine card was made by [HiKiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiKiller/pseuds/HiKiller). Thank you!

Profile belongs to: Rhys Strongfork

User identified themselves as: Sugar Baby

User reliability: 80% (Note that this number is there only to help you decide. The algorithm checks various aspects of the user's past behaviour, their rating by other users, as well as the behaviour of users they have been in contact with. Accounts that are less than 24 hours old display N instead of reliability. New accounts older than 24 hours usually display 80%.)

Account created: [hidden]

Age: [hidden]

Occupation: [hidden]

Location: Lower levels of the eastern tower. Come find me. ;P

Bio: I'm looking for fun. I don't mind older guys; love them, actually. I need a Daddy to show me what I'm good at. Sometimes I need to be punished. Do you want to spank me, Daddy? ;) Right now, I'm a little short on money, and I need some new things since my older ones got destroyed by some ass. I'll show you how hard I can work for some pocket money from you. I'll do anything. Contact me to get some hot pics, 25$ each! 150$ video, or we can agree on more. When I say anything, I mean anything. :P

* * *

Profile belongs to: [redacted]

User identified themselves as: Sugar Daddy

User reliability: 100% (Note that this number is there only to help you decide. The algorithm checks various aspects of the user's past behaviour, their rating by other users, as well as the behaviour of users they have been in contact with. Accounts that are less than 24 hours old display N instead of reliability. New accounts older than 24 hours usually display 80%.)

Account created: [hidden]

Age: [hidden]

Occupation: [hidden]

Location: [hidden]

Bio: dont contact me if u dont want to die a horrible death. if I like u, Ill contact u. now stop staring at my profile, asshat.


	2. Chapter 2

> <anonymous> ill snd u 250$, show me what u got, quick
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> As you wish, Daddy ^^
> 
> [received 4 images]
> 
> <anonymous> u know that i dont have to pay u now, right? how stupid are you?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> :(
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> your account says 100%, tho :(
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> pretty please, Daddy?
> 
> <anonymous> my account says 100 because I set it to show it
> 
> <anonymous> lmao u r so gullible its cute rly
> 
> <anonymous> id play with u more but im in a hurry
> 
> [You tipped the user 300$]
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> thank you, Daddy :)
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> have fun at work! <3
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> come back soon, I'll be waiting ;*
> 
> [received 2 images]
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> these are prettier, so you remember me ^^

Out of the five chats Jack opened, the Rhys guy was the best. Not only the hottest – which, damn, he was – but also cute and so easy. The CEO usually didn't go back to one profile twice, but he knew that he definitely wants more from this one. Downloading all 21 photos of young desperate people his short hunt yielded to his personal ECHO, he headed to the HR meeting. This would make it slightly less boring.

* * *

> <anonymous> Are you up?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Always, for you, Daddy. ;*
> 
> <anonymous> Cute.
> 
> <anonymous> That was sarcasm if you didn't notice.
> 
> <anonymous> What are you doing up so late?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I could ask you the same...
> 
> <anonymous> Then ask...
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> What are you doing up so late?
> 
> <anonymous> None of your business, princess.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> ha ha ha
> 
> <anonymous> I bet you're pouting now.
> 
> <anonymous> You're definitely pouting now.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Are you spying me?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> And I'm not pouting.
> 
> <anonymous> Talking about spying, I noticed your cute attempt at getting my real name. Really flattening to know that you want me so much.
> 
> ...
> 
> <anonymous> What? Lost your words?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Why are you anonymous?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> HOW are you anonymous?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> This site doesn't work like that.
> 
> <anonymous> The site works like I want it to.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Cute.
> 
> <anonymous> Hey! What was that?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Oh, I'm so sorry, Daddy! Will you punish me now? ;*
> 
> <anonymous> How much for a video of you edging yourself?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Edging you mean...
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Jerking off and stopping?
> 
> <anonymous> Did you ever do that?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> no
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> But I'll do it for you. ;)
> 
> <anonymous> Are you sure?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Of course. Anything, Daddy. ;)
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> 600$

Jack leaned back in his chair and frowned. He looked the guy up again. Rhys Strongfork, Assistant Vice Janitor. Was he desperate or stupid? Either way, what Daddy would Jack be if he didn't save him from himself.

> <anonymous> lol, funny
> 
> <anonymous> I'll pay you 2000 for 30 minutes of live action. Do you have a camera?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I do.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I'm at work now. I'll have time since 9 AM.
> 
> <anonymous> You work nights?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Something like that, yeah.
> 
> <anonymous> ok, 4 PM, don't jerk off until then
> 
> <anonymous> Don't make me wait.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I wouldn't dare to, Daddy. ;)

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing at all. Jack knew from the first minute that the boy never did anything like that before. He was trying, though, to please Jack, and the CEO really liked that. He watched as Rhys obediently fingered himself and simultaneously stroked his cock with his cybernetic hand. He was obviously hesitant about the later, but he didn't doubt Jack and did as he was told.

When Jack saw the kid ride a pink dildo, he knew that he has to have him. He didn't usually do this, because if he wanted to, he had to wait two weeks until his security man confirmed that his point of interest isn't any danger to him. But for this one, he will wait. This one will be worth it.

Rhys' eyes were teary when Jack finally allowed him to cum. His microphone was probably just a potato connected to his ECHO with a rubber band, but the sound gave Jack an idea of how nicely Rhys will beg.

* * *

> <anonymous> I want to meet you.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> okay ^^
> 
> <anonymous> Tomorrow?
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> <anonymous> Well, today?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> *typing*
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces>
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> *typing*
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces>
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> *typing*
> 
> <anonymous> We can meet another day if you have plans, dumbass. You don't have to say yes to everything just because I pay for your photos.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Isn't that the point, though? ^.^"
> 
> <anonymous> No.
> 
> <anonymous> WTF
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> Just kidding ^.^"
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I'll be there! ;) (Where?)
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> But I still don't know how you look. :(
> 
> <anonymous> I know how you look. I'll find you. xp
> 
> <anonymous> The Shamrock Tavern, eastern tower, 9 PM, I'll be at the bar drinking their amazing whiskey.
> 
> <anonymous> Don't bother wearing anything special. We won't stay there long, and you won't be wearing anything soon. ;)
> 
> ...
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> okay!
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> see ya!
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> ;)

This wait will be soooo worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack finished his glass of whiskey and ordered another one. He knew that Rhys will be there soon; he wouldn't dare to come late. Jack picked this night for many reasons. Rhys had a day off, there wasn't any meeting in the morning, the bar was full so he fit in, and it was a day after the security check on Rhys returned positive.

One minute past 9 PM, the CEO received his second drink, and a guy leaned on the bar not far from him. He didn't yet notice Jack as he ordered a drink. He probably expected to be picked up, so he didn't even bother looking around. The drink he ordered was sweet, fruity and _cheap._ Where did all the money from Jack go? Probably into the clothes he was wearing right now, because there still was a size tag on the green shirt. The too short denim shorts also looked new, expensive and slutty, and Jack really liked that.

But what really made him fall in love with that guy, or more exactly, made Little Jack between his legs fall in love with him, was what he said when the barman served him the drink.

"No straw, please – I only suck daddies." He giggled and blushed, finally looking around for the man he should be meeting.

"Over here, kiddo," Jack called, quickly draining his glass. He's gonna need it to be able to hold off for long enough not to rip those clothes off him.

Without waiting for a reaction, the CEO caught the young man by his elbow and pulled him through the crowd to the semi-private place this bar offered. It was all green decorated, hurting Jack's eyes, but it will do until he is sure he can take Rhys somewhere private.

When the curtain fell shut behind them, Rhys audibly gulped and wavered a little. He didn't pull away from Jack, though. The light here was dim enough for the CEO's identity to still remain hidden, even when the twink looked up at him with this slutty look only he could make. He bit his lip and tried to look flirty. "Nice to meet you too, Daddy," he said in a sweet tone. "What do you want from me tonight?"

Jack shook his head quick to get rid of those thoughts telling him what he could make the young man do. "First of all," he said as he pushed him into a seat, "we need to talk." Rhys pouted, actually pouted, and murmured something unintelligible. "I won't touch you before we do this, Rhys," Jack warned in a harsher tone. "I want to be sure you know what you are doing, and you want it."

That brought some sense into the younger man, and he nodded. "So," Jack began, "what are your limits?"

"Uh, none?"

Groaning inwardly, Jack asked again. "What are your limits, pumpkin? What you don't like in bed. Come on, there must be something... For me? No watersports, and you aren't touching my butt or I cut your arms off. Now, you."

Rhys was shrugging and shifting, but eventually, he managed to mutter something. After being prompted to speak louder, he repeated it. "I don't like being called a whore or slut... I guess..."

"Good," Jack hummed, mentally taking note of all the times he called Rhys a slut and the boy didn't say anything. This will be a lot of work. "And any limits in bed? What you won't do?"

"I don't have any," Rhys shrugged again. "There is nothing I refused to do so far." The whole conversation seemed to make him nervous, and he probably just wanted to skip it.

"Safeword?" Jack asked next, and Rhys literally gaped at him. "Don't give me that look, cupcake. You are about to get into bed with a stranger. Don't you set a safeword with the rest of your daddies?" The subtle shake of his head was enough to make the CEO frown. Was the kid so stupid? "Well, choose one now."

After a brief hesitation, Rhys chose. "Mustard seeds? I'm allergic to them, and it gave me hell growing up, so I connect it to bad things?"

Chuckling, Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's how it usually works. Now, are you familiar with the color system?"

"Green for go on, yellow for slow down, red for stop?"

"Yep," the CEO hummed again. This might not be so bad, in the end. "Any other wishes? What do you want to do tonight? And we need to agree on a price, too."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "This night is about you, Daddy," he said sweetly, leaning closer to the older man. "And I'll leave this up to you." As always. Jack expected that.

"Okay, up, we are going," he ordered, already heading out. Rhys followed him, a little more relaxed now that the night went like he expected. They walked out of the bar into a dimly lit corridor. That's when Rhys finally realised who he is talking to.

Jack chuckled as the boy stopped and gaped at him. "What?" he turned around and let the weak light illuminate his face. "Not your type, pumpkin?" He only got some incomprehensible stuttering in return. "If my identity is a problem to you, this is your last chance to back off. Do you want to go?" Rhys shook his head so quick it must've hurt. "Good, now move that pretty ass of yours and don't waste my time."

They continued in silence until they reached and elevator that could take them right to the hotel room that Jack booked for this occasion. Of course, he wasn't going to take a guy he picked up on the echonet to his penthouse. The hotel had some nice suits, and they knew how to take care of a guest like Handsome Jack.

As soon as the door closed after them, Jack pulled the boy close by his wrists, grinding their hips together. It earned him a small gasp, and he grinned. "Responsive, huh?" He lets go of Rhys' wrists to finally touch him, all the things he only saw in photos and one-sided video calls. He lets one hand slip under the shirt and the other one in the shorts, with a pleased hum noting that Rhys isn't wearing underwear. He is not pleased with the way the younger man goes completely still, however, heart beating in his chest like a frightened bird trying to get out of a cage.

"Calm down, princess," Jack gently orders. "I make a habit out of not killing people I slept with, no matter if it was the worst sex in my life, or they tried to kill me afterwards. You are _safe_ , so, _relax_." This seemed to do the trick, and Jack went back to groping the young man, getting more reactions from him this time.

On the correct floor, the CEO pulled Rhys out of the elevator and headed straight into the room he ordered, not bothering to stop at the reception. He opened it through his wristwatch, having access to anything he wants on this station. Rhys stumbles when his hand is suddenly released and he is pushed inside.

"Strip the shirt," Jack orders before he even closes the door. When he turns around, Rhys had already dropped the green monstrosity to the floor. The blue tattoo is revealed, as well as the scars from his cybernetic surgery that he often tried to hide in the photos he sent Jack.

Coming close, the CEO doesn't bother to ask for consent again. He believes, somewhat _hopes_ , that he will be able to tell if the kid reaches his limits, or Rhys learns to speak up. Right now, he decides to trust his eyes, and his eyes see a bulge straining the younger man's shorts. Gaze still roaming the beautiful pale body, Jack unbuttons the shorts and carefully tugs the zipper down, so he has access to the half-chub Rhys has going on there.

"Like it so far?" he asks, not bothering to hide the smugness. He strokes the erection a few times, enjoying the soft moans that slip past Rhys' lips before he bites the lower one. "I asked you a question, pumpkin," he warns, gripping his dick tighter.

Rhys gasps and stutters. "Yes, Daddy. I-I like it."

Jack really wants to speed things up, but he knows that he needs to keep it down and enjoy it. He has to get this kid out of his system.

"Good," he hums and steps away. "Get on your knees."

Rhys obeyed instantly, the only disapproval on his face being the lower lip stuck out in a pout. Jack really liked that look on him. On his knees, face flushed, hair a little dishevelled, lips red from all the nibbling on them. And his cock hanging out of his tight pants, leaking precome and betraying arousal, only made things better. Rhys was perfect.

The CEO took his time slowly stripping, layer by layer, folding the clothes and putting it away on a nearby chair. He kept eye contact with the man on the floor the whole time, enjoying his fidgeting and uncertainty. When he was in his slacks only, he stepped closer again. One hand he fisted in Rhys' hair, and with the other he started stroking himself. Soft pink tongue rolled out of the plum lips, and Jack couldn't resist, bringing the head of his cock closer and letting Rhys lick it tentatively. He suppressed any sound that threatened to escape him, threatening his posture.

After a bit more of teasing and smearing precome and saliva on the boy's face, Jack finally pushed his cock in the inviting warmth. Again, he almost couldn't stop a groan. He tightened his grip in the brown locks, noting that they are becoming curly now that the hair gel stopped holding them in place. Rhys moaned at the slightly painful sensation, much to Jack's satisfaction.

Jack soon discovered that the kid has almost no gagging reflex, and that he can push all the way in and hold him there, lips closed around the base of his cock and nose buried in pubic hair, and Rhys will wait as long as he can before he gently taps Jack's thigh, urging him to let him up for air. The CEO knew from the beginning that one night with the twink won't be enough, but now he doubted five would do. The boy was a real treat.

"Strip, and get on the bed," he ordered when he started getting too close.

Rhys was shaky and wobbly when he made his way to the bed, tugging his shorts down on the way and almost faceplanting the floor when he tripped over them. He looked unsure of what to do with himself when he finally got to the bed, and in the end, he settled on sitting, leaning against the headboard. _Good,_ Jack thought. _At least he didn't faint on the first occasion he had to make a decision._

He takes his time slowly walking to the bed, staring at the stunningly beautiful boy. From a nightstand, he takes a new bottle of lube (he wasn't lying when he said that this hotel knows how to treat the CEO). "Did you prep yourself for tonight?" he asked as he crawled on the bed to join Rhys. He effectively caged him in, hands besides his head on the headboard and legs on either side of his as he sat on the boy's thighs. He didn't give him time to answer as he kissed him suddenly, swallowing the resulting gasp as his tongue attacked the boy's mouth.

Their bodies were pressed close, skin burning, and Rhys was so soft and beautiful that the CEO almost lost control. He pulled away just as suddenly, staring at the panting man under him. It was, honestly, a little frightening. Jack fucked many beautiful people in his life, and this shouldn't have thrown him off. Rhys was just another twink, too inexperienced for it to be fun. Right?

To prove himself right – that this is nothing, and Handsome Jack isn't going crazy over some janitor – Jack started moving again. His cock brushed along Rhys', making him moan and shudder. Responsive, just like Jack liked his partners.

"I-I did," Rhys stuttered. Jack looked up at him to see him blush and look away. "I fingered myself before I went to the club. I didn't come."

Smirking, Jack kissed him again, nibbling on his lips. "Good boy," he murmured against his lips before biting him one last time. He didn't draw any blood but Rhys' lips were puffy and red, beautiful, and his eyes were half-lidded and glazed over by arousal. "Doing so good for me, Rhysie."

Jack changed their position. He was now kneeling next to the boy, whom he moved a little lower. He put more pillows under his upper back and head so he would see everything that is happening. He made him hold his legs spread wide and pulled up by the knees, exposing himself to Jack. Rhys was obviously uncomfortable, too exposed and fighting the urge to cover himself, but when Jack asked about colour, he answered green without hesitation.

Sitting between Rhys' legs, Jack lubed his fingers and slowly pushed one in. It went smoothly, and Rhys only moaned. Jack added another finger, and started spreading them, and he added third not long after. The boy kept moaning softly and squirming a little, subconsciously trying to help the older man reach his prostate. He'd already learned that with Jack he has to get permission to come, but that didn't stop him from trying to get more pleasure from it. Jack would close his eyes over it this time, not wanting to push the boy too far on their first night.

When he was ready, Jack pulled away, with one hand forcing Rhys to look at him. He was a little out of it, too aroused to think, but Jack needed an answer on this. "Do you want me to use a condom?" he asked, trying to filter all the arousal out of his voice and sound casual.

Rhys thought about it for a while, and then he shook his head. Frowning, Jack gripped his chin a little tighter. "Use your words when talking to me, princess."

"Sorry, Daddy." He sounded wrecked, even more than he looked. "I don't want you to use a condom."

"As you wish," Jack grinned. "Now, I want you to look, don't ever close your eyes. Understood? I want you to watch me fuck that pretty hole of yours." He waited for Rhys to say something affirmative, and then he asked for colour again.

"Green," Rhys said with only a second hesitance.

Jack could have asked him again, made him really think about it, but... Handsome Jack is no saint. And so, he didn't wait for any more confirmation and finally pushed in. Rhys was slick from the lube, hot and so, _so_ tight. He kept pushing until he bottomed out and only then did he wait for Rhys to get used to it. Tiny whimpers turned into moans sooner than later, and Jack immediately started fucking the younger man, letting out all the frustration he felt in the past two weeks when he could watch but not touch. His hands roamed the slim body, touched everything. Rhys obediently watched as Jack's big cock fucked him, keeping his eyes open even as tears started rolling down his face.

When he felt his orgasm building, Jack changed their position again. He pulled Rhys even lower on the bed, away from the pillows, and he pressed him into the mattress with one hand on his throat, not restricting, just being there. "Doing good, baby boy," he praised him. Rhys was an absolute mess, but he managed to smile up at Jack slightly and mutter _thank you, Daddy_.

"Freakin' fuck!" Jack swore as he slammed his hips into the boy with so much force his whole body shook. _You are going to be the death of me_ , he thought. He let go of his neck in order to push one of Rhys' thighs up, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit that sweet spot. Rhys arched off the bed beautifully, almost causing Jack to come too soon. "Come on, baby boy," he gently ordered. "Touch yourself. Come for Daddy."

Rhys almost sighed with relief when he finally took hold of his cock, jerking himself in time with Jack's thrusts. His eyes fell shut, brows knit into one line, and Jack couldn't tear his gaze off that face. He pushed the thumb of his other hand in Rhys' mouth, quite clumsily, as most of his weight was resting on that forearm, but Rhys didn't mind, he just turned his head that way and sucked on the digit as he came. One muffled _Jack_ fell out of his mouth but then he obediently sucked again.

Not holding back any longer, the CEO came too, buried deep in the twink's ass. He groaned and only caught himself in the last second before crushing Rhys under his weight.

Several minutes later, when Jack calmed down, and his arms were beginning to ache from holding his weight up, Rhys was still out of it. He looked happy just being there, half asleep with a dorky smile on his face. Jack... he wanted to see that more often. Maybe they could work out some deal, become exclusive and see each other regularly?

Nah, bullshit. It's just a momentary distraction.

"Are you there, cupcake?" the CEO asked, softly nudging the younger man's chin, so he would look at him. Rhys' eyes fell closed and he hummed vaguely affirmatively. "Open those eyes, Rhysie," Jack didn't leave him alone.

A frown and a slight pout appeared on that sleepy face, but eventually, Rhys managed to open both his eyes. He looked dazed and sweet. "Mhm?"

"Good boy," Jack hummed and kissed the tip of his nose. (It was hard to resist, okay?) "Now, I'm gonna pull out, I'm gonna help you clean yourself and sit up, you are gonna drink some water, and we are gonna talk for a while, okay?" He waited for affirmation, and then he did as he said. His dick was already soft, but Rhys still winced a little when it moved.

Jack went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel, finding Rhys fighting to stay awake when he returned. He helped him wipe come and lube off his stomach and ass, and then he helped him sit up. It was an easy feat for a strong man like Handsome Jack to pull some twink up, but getting Rhys to stay up was harder. "Come on, kitten," he chuckled as the man leaned on him. "At least try it."

"'M tryin'!" Rhys huffed, annoyed. Still, he let his face rest on Jack's shoulder and didn't do anything to change it.

"Sure you are, you sack of potatoes," Jack muttered, gently pushing Rhys to lean on the headboard instead. He didn't know where he got all this patience, and he honestly didn't want to think about it too much. Rhys was just cute, and it was natural to be gentle and easy with cute stuff. After making him drink cold water, which finally woke him up a little, Jack asked Rhys if he wants chocolate or glucose pills, already reaching for chocolate, because he knew Rhys loves sweets.

"What?" the younger man asked, confused.

"I need to get some sugar in you, dumdum. You look about ready to pass out; besides, it's a good thing to have some after something so exhausting," he explained patiently. Rhys looked a little guilty as he nibbled on the chocolate Jack gave him, eyes fixed on his cybernetic arm in his lap. "You really aren't very experienced, are you," Jack noted. Rhys shook his head. "Thought so. I'm just surprised nobody took advantage of you so far." A scoff from the younger man had him raising an eyebrow. "Or did they?" And why did that make him angry? It was Rhys' own fault that he was an easy wh— no, not whore. Just dumbass.

Rhys shrugged, and Jack decided not to pry this from him. He is just a lay, not someone the CEO should care about. And so, he waited another couple minutes until he was sure Rhys will be fine, and then he collected the rest of his clothes and left. The room was paid for, so Rhys could sleep it off and take a shower when he felt like it. In the morning, Rhys would find a nice sum of money on his account.

So, yeah, this definitely can't turn into a regular thing. Jack didn't like how bad he felt after leaving Rhys alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?

Jack knew that Rhys' inability to set some boundaries and recognise his limits will one day lead to him breaking. But no way did he expect that to happen to them on their second night together. And he also hoped that it will be the relatively good type of breaking, when a sub uses their safeword for the first time, and then they cry, and trust is built, and new boundaries are discovered. He'd had a lot of this when he was young, but he hadn't been with somebody so inexperienced in years now.

But this was not the good type of breaking down, and Rhys will yet have to learn how to use a safeword. 

Jack had it all planned out. From the many fantasies he produced in his head while waiting for Rhys' security check to be finished, he picked one he already knew will be great. Rhys was always sweet when he had to wait for the permission to come, and while on the phone, they never had time to take it as far as Jack wanted. He knew that Rhys would be beautiful when desperately begging for release.

A cock ring, a vibrator, choice of butt plugs and dildos, and a big bottle of lube all laid arranged on the big hotel room bed when Rhys finally arrived. Well, finally... He was still five minutes early, but Jack was already so excited, he couldn't wait any longer. He made Rhys repeat his safe word and the colour system, and then he was tearing his clothes off him and shoving him on the bed next to the toys.

He watched in amusement as Rhys' eyes grew big and mouth fell slack as he looked at them. His already half erect cock began to fill.

"Like what you see, cupcake?" Jack basically purred above him, gently nibbling at his jaw.

"Y-yes, Daddy!"

Chuckling, Jack pulled back for a second, to get a better look at Rhys' flushed face and body, and to talk seriously one more time. "I'll tell you what will happen today," he said. "I'll use all those toys on you and make you feel all the nice feelings you wouldn't be able to without me, but you won't be allowed to cum until I tell you. Understood?"

Rhys' eyes were already glazed over, arousal taking over. It took him several seconds to bring himself to answer. When prompted, he said green. Jack's resulting grin was almost scary.

Rhys was being good for Jack. He kept his mouth shut when told to be silent, and begged beautifully when allowed to talk. Jack kept him on edge, never too long, but he didn't allow him to come for two hours, which was more than they did before.

For Jack, highlights of the evening were the moment when Rhys rode a yellow dildo hard and fast, bringing himself close, and stopped when Jack as much as gestured with his hand; and the moment when he actually made Rhys pause and blush, shy for a moment, before he gained the courage and sucked the CEO's balls; and definitely the blow job, when tears streamed down Rhys' face while Jack thrust into his relaxed throat, and he looked up at the Dom like he was the only important thing in the universe.

He was sure Rhys liked different parts the most. The boy basically melted under Jack's hands any time he let them roam over his body, he soaked up his praises and he looked up to the CEO when he needed something to ground him.

Back in the days, when Jack had ~~better stamina~~ more time for this, he rarely ever appreciated inexperienced, clingy and fragile people like Rhys. He desired raw power. He wanted to break a brat over and over, to Dom a Dom, to take for himself. Rhys gave so much willingly. He sometimes talked back, he had sass, but Jack soon learned all the tricks he needed to make him turn into a mush of willingness. Fragile willingness that he wanted- ~~to worship and protect~~.

Maybe he was getting old and stupid, but for once, he really enjoyed the dynamic and pace that were between them. When the lack of experience was a plus, like Rhys' adorable blush when he sucked at someone's balls, presumably for the first time, not sure what to really do ( _Didn't he watch porn?_ ), but not when the inexperience became an obstacle.

"Good boy," Jack murmured as he finally pulled out of the sub's mouth, already soft. He was reluctant to leave the wet heat of the willing mouth, but Rhys needed to receive his reward. As soon as his mouth was free, he started begging again, voice desperate and catching on every shaky breath.

"Do you want to come?" he asked, an electrifying thrill running down his spine at the power, the way Rhys looked up to him like he was the most important person in the universe. However, he didn't give in. He had this night planned to the last detail, after all, and so he sat back in the chair, ignoring Rhys' whimper when he left him on the bed.

Gesturing to the spot between his legs, he gave him one last order: "Get on the floor for Daddy and help him put clothes on, and then I will let you come." He expected immediate obedience, but that didn't happen.

Rhys froze on spot, eyes going wide, like a deer in headlights. He started trembling, and then it was like all his muscles gave up and he ended up curled in a sad heap, the only body part he still held up was his head, supported just enough to keep eye contact with the older man. He gave the tiniest shake of his head in refusal, and then his pleading and whimpering turned into something much more panicky. "Please, Daddy, I— I can't, please, please, let me— Please—"

Jack sprung to action, getting back on the bed and reaching for Rhys, who in turn shied away. By that point, his arousal was probably the only thing keeping him from going into a full panic attack, and Jack didn't like that at all. "It's alright, baby boy," he soothed, slowly reaching to put one hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's over now. You've been good, so good for me. Do you want to come now? Just say it, and I'll let you come, alright?"

Rhys nodded his head quickly, eyes still fixed on the CEO. He looked terrified, and Jack wasn't sure if he was the cause, or something else was. He pulled the boy into a hug, helping him to lean on him and hide his face in the crook of Jack's neck. He waited for a minute that felt like an hour until Rhys calmed slightly, and then he cupped his jaw and angled his face to him, looking him in the eyes as he asked: "Colour?"

Momentarily, the younger man tensed up again, but then he must have seen something in Jack's face, and he relaxed. "Red," he said in a soft voice, barely audible.

"Good, good boy," Jack praised him and stroked some sweaty hair off his forehead. "Now, tell me what you want to do."

Rhys tensed up again and closed his eyes, for the first time breaking eye contact. He managed to keep his breathing under control, however, and in the same soft voice he asked, begged: "C-can I come, please?"

"Of course." He reached down to carefully undo the cock ring, keeping Rhys up with one arm securely around his waist, because without that support the younger would undoubtedly fall. "You deserve this, pumpkin, you did so good," he praised as he carefully stroked him, mainly letting Rhys set the pace by thrusting into his fist. "I'm proud of you for holding off for so long. You did good today, so good."

In less than a minute, Rhys came with a sharp cry, left arm clutching the older man's shoulders in a crushing grip and the cybernetic one flexing in the air, safe and away from anything that could be hurt. He trembled and didn't stop even when it was over. Like Jack expected, he started crying, all the emotion overwhelming him.

Both men laid in the bed for some time, the only sound in the room Rhys' soft sobs and Jack's praises. When the sub calmed down, Jack helped him drink some water and carefully wiped come and lube from his body while Rhys nibbled on chocolate. They both were silent for a few minutes, just sitting, leaning onto each another.

Surprisingly, it was Rhys who spoke up first. "Thank you for handling the situation so patiently." The words sounded carefully picked, measured.

"No problemo, pumpkin," Jack brushed it off lightly. He pulled away from Rhys, reluctantly leaving the hug they have been sharing. He needed it, so he could think straight, professional. "I'm glad you stopped me. Now, can you tell me when did it become too much? Did you wait?" Just like Nisha taught him, follow the unspoken rules, be a good Dom. There is nothing weird about caring...

Rhys thought for a while. "I was alright until then. But when you... I just... I stopped you when I knew that... that I can't handle more." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

"That's good," Jack hummed. "Next time—"

"I'll use my safe word," Rhys finished the sentence, and then stilled, realising that he interrupted Handsome Jack. But the CEO didn't even notice.

"Yeah, good," he hummed again. "Do you want to stay here, or should I take you home? Do you live alone?"

"Yes," Rhys answered.

"Yes to what?"

Blushing, he added: "I'd like to be home. Not that this room isn't nice; it was nice waking up here, like a king, but, uhm, home is better."

"Good." Jack stood up and began dressing. He helped Rhys gather his clothes, offered him more chocolate, water, a shower if he wants, and then he walked him home. It was only when they stepped into the corridor Rhys lived in that Jack realised what he is doing, how weird it is. He had to set this straight. He is just helping a sub after a drop. Rhys needed him, and he is doing what anybody would do. Even less, because anybody would stay the night, but he is Handsome goddamn Jack, he—

"So, this is where you live? I thought this is middle management floor. Anyway, if you need to talk about what happened today, just call me, send a message. Don't let it, you know, eat you up or something. Bye!" And he was gone. Easy, like ripping a band-aid. And it stung just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out to be less smut than I planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Handsome Jack is a busy man, and so he only finds time for his favourite sugar baby once a week. Meanwhile, it's back to Rhys sending hot pictures, an occasional call. After their first night, Rhys started reaching out on his own more often, and sometimes it only led to a short chat, no pictures or money involved. Jack supposed that this can't hurt anyone, and so he indulged it, chatting with the janitor while he was on boring meetings, making fun of the department heads while keeping a straight face. Once or twice he maybe stayed up late calling Rhys just to chat while the young man swiped floor in some executive's office... Anyway.

The third time they saw each other, Jack kept it light, so Rhys wouldn't get overwhelmed. Just blindfold and some basic ordering around. Rhys handled it so well that the CEO already knew that he wants to do try more sensory deprivation next time, because the sub so obviously loved it, and what Daddy would he be... He also started writing down a contract for them, ~~so he could see Rhys more often and have him just for himself~~ to make sure no-one gets hurt, the usual stuff with ~~relationships~~ arrangements with power imbalance.

But Rhys...

> <anonymous> My schedule is quite empty on Sunday. Can I fit you in? ;)
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I'm not sure... :/
> 
> <anonymous> ??
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> You said I can say no any time, right?

Jack frowned and put another pillow under his head. He was already in his bed, hoping that Rhys will ~~talk to him~~ send him something pretty to fill his dreams. He frowned at the screen of his comm when he realised that that idiot is really waiting for an answer to that question.

> <anonymous> ofc you can
> 
> <anonymous> what's going on, baby?
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I... No. I can't do that. I'm sorry, sir.
> 
> <anonymous> Since when am I "sir", kiddo?

Jack frowned more. This was... He didn't expect that. He didn't like that. He didn't like how tight his chest felt.

> <Reese's_Pieces> Sorry.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> I can't do this anymore. I can send you more photos and videos, maybe, but... I'd rather not.

It felt like a punch to the gut, and it made no sense for Jack to feel like this.

> <anonymous> May I know why?

Jack was angry ~~-when he was hurt~~ , but he managed not to add anything snarky. He waited patiently, watching Rhys type, then stop, then try again.

> <Reese's_Pieces> This isn't for me... I joined this site to make money, to survive. I can't be... this. I'm sorry. I guess you can't buy me.
> 
> <anonymous> Then I'll just find another way, dumbass. I'm Handsome Jack, idiot. If money can't buy it, something else can, and I have it.
> 
> <anonymous> That sounded like a threat. It wasn't a threat.
> 
> <anonymous> Tell me something you want.
> 
> <Reese's_Pieces> For another night?

Jack stopped and thought about it. He... Shit.

> <anonymous> No.

This is just a desperate attempt to make something nice last. Something that was never meant to last. This is pathetic and stupid. Jack tried to stop himself, because this really wasn't what he wanted, couldn't be...

> <anonymous> For a date.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...

Handsome Jack fell asleep waiting for an answer he knew would never come. It didn't stop him from ~~hoping~~. His sleep was light, the comm's screen still illuminating his face, sound turned on to notify him if Rhys answers after all. But he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In progress 01/30/2020 – 05/10/2020. RIP all the brain cells that went into this awful chapter.

Handsome Jack doesn't beg. He doesn't fall to his knees and crawl in the mud to please someone. That is what he had to tell himself every couple minutes while still waiting for Rhys' answer. Still waiting, because that idiot couldn't be so stupid that he would just ignore the CEO, right? He just needed time to answer. Three days... That is a lot of time, but he just—

Jack's fist collided with the table so hard that one of the empty coffee mugs that littered it fell to the floor and shattered. This wouldn't have happened if there weren't at least thirteen of them. Meg always picked the dirty mugs up before he came in in the morning, but he was working on something and didn't go home at nights in the past days. He should probably tell her to pick them up. Or call a janitor.

He pressed the button to call his secretary, but then he realised that it's almost midnight ~~(making it four days since Rhys rebuffed him)~~ , so he called the department directly. He only had to grumble three words before the guy on the other side of the line understood that the CEO wants someone to clean his office, and he ordered someone to go there. He had to threaten the subordinate with an airlock after they refused. Jack liked the man who took care of Helios' cleanness.

Twenty minutes later, there was someone at the door. Jack was already working again, typing line after line of code that will improve Helios echonet's firewalls. He mindlessly pressed the button to open the door. "Broken mug on the floor, then pick the rest, then scram," he gave curt orders, still staring into the monitor.

The lack of any _yes, sir_ got his attention. Not that he wasn't used to people being too frightened to speak in his presence, but there was literally no sound coming from the person as they walked towards him. Subconsciously reaching for a gun, Jack looked up, only to let both his hands fall.

Out of all the damn janitors working night shifts, of course no-one else came but Rhys. It explained why he refused and why he was scared. Jack wasn’t mad, though. He just stared and waited.

“I will clean up your mess, sir,” Rhys said, eventually, breaking out of his trance and breaking the silence.

Jack knew that the best course of action would be to ignore him. He really tried to bring his attention back to work, but he couldn't even stop looking at the man crouching in front of him. And stupidly, making even more of a fool of himself, he listened to his instincts and crouched down too, helping Rhys pick up the bigger shards of the fallen mug. Apparently, there were three mugs that got shattered, not just one. Jack made a big mess.

The janitor stilled when the CEO got close, breath catching, but then he got back to work, bringing a bucket from his trolley to put the shards into. When he left again to get a mop ready, Jack finally realised how stupid he is acting. He stood up, nonchalantly smoothed his clothes down, and leaned back on his desk. "I always thought your hands are too soft for a janitor," he noted, keeping the tone conversational. "You might hurt yourself."

It was obvious that Rhys was contemplating ignoring him, but his resolve broke. "Thank you for caring, sir," he retorted, not making eye contact but his frown could be seen even in the darkness.

When all the big sharp pieces were out of the way, a cleaner bot took over. And Jack couldn’t stand the awkward silence disturbed only by a soft hum from the cleaner and clanking of mugs as Rhys carried them to his trolley. “Come here,” he reached a hand out and beckoned Rhys to step into the beam of light of his desk lamp.

The cyborg hesitated for a second, eyes drifting to the exit door, but then he made a step forward. In the bright light, Jack could see that they certainly had one thing in common – they both looked like shit. But Rhys more.

His uniform was dirty, even for a janitor, his hair messy, ECHOeye deactivated. Purple bags under his eyes and a red tint to his nose hinted the obvious – he wasn’t doing well since the ~~breakup~~ halt of communication, either.

“What happened to your eye?” Jack asked to buy himself time. He knew well what would be the reason.

“I turned it off,” Rhys admitted. “It kept glitching. It doesn’t do well with excess of eye lubrication.” Crying. ~~Did he cry for Jack? Because of him?~~

The younger man flinched a little when a warm hand touched his face. Examining the eye, Jack told himself as he gently made Rhys look up. He prodded at his lids a little, looking for damage that he knew wasn’t there on the cybernetics.

After a minute of this, Rhys begins to, almost imperceptibly, lean into Jack’s hand. The CEO breaks. “Come on, Rhysie,” he says quietly. “Tell me what happened.”

The ECHOeye flickers as it reboots, but when the cyborg looks up with both eyes, he doesn’t look any less tired than before. The difference is that now it is almost hard for Jack to hold his gaze, because he knows somehow that he messed something up and he won’t like the answer to this.

“Can we sit down, first?” Rhys asks carefully, his eyes darting to the lounging area of Jack’s office. The CEO nods, and they walk there in silence, both sitting down on the sofa, close enough that their knees touch just barely. Rhys watches the place of contact like it holds a secret.

He has a few false starts, opening his mouth and closing it, beginning, and trailing off after one word, before he finally manages to speak. And once he does, he can’t stop.

“I didn’t join the site because I wanted to,” he admits. “I needed money and there was no other way; I tried everything. I know that I’m good looking, so I sold my pictures to some dudes I probably won’t ever meet again, and slept with some if I got short on rent. It wasn’t… that bad. Everybody likes attention, I guess. I could handle it. Most of the men were mean, self-centred assholes from the upper management, but at least I could afford groceries.”

Jack has to bite his tongue. He knows that Rhys didn’t start at the beginning, that he is hiding something. He wants to ask, but if he does now, Rhys might shut himself in again and disappear for good.

“Then you came around. You… I think you actually cared?” He looks up, searching Jack’s face for confirmation, but he probably doesn’t find anything, and he looks down at their touching knees again. “When we talked, you listened to what I was saying, and you cared for my safety, you were kind, and… you respected me. And I already had this little hero-worship about you, and now just… I just— I couldn’t _not_ catch feelings. I… really liked what we had. But I’m just a —” As he says that, he pulls away from Jack, curling up on himself.

It’s hard for Jack to get himself to react at first, because even if all he wants to do is to hug Rhys and wrap him up in a blanket, hide him in his penthouse where no-one else can ever touch him, as soon as the word _feelings_ slipped, his reaction was: Hell no. Handsome Jack doesn’t do feelings. Not anymore. Hot photos, some calls, occasional fuck. No feelings.

But as the warmth on his knee fades away into nothing, he knows he has to shove these thoughts away, store them for later examination, and he has to say something. The right thing.

“I wanted to make something more out of this,” he gestures between the two of them. ~~Does this count as saying _yes, I did care_?~~ “I wanted to contract you so only I could have you.” _Wrong_ thing to say, he knows. But some part of him still wants to feel that _he_ is in full control, and this situation is completely safe, secured by contracts, reports, security and spies, and that part of him took over for a second.

“But no, that’s not true anymore,” he chuckles, maybe to lighten up the mood, maybe at the internal battle he watches unfolding in himself. “I was really looking forward to our little chats, and I liked you in person too, so I wanted to try something I haven’t done in eternity. The offer still stands. A date. You pick anything you want. But… I get that you aren’t interested.”

Jack sighs, and almost startles when Rhys speaks again. “No, you _don’t_ get it.” He turns to him, still keeping distance but looking up at him with some fire burning in those beautiful eyes. Jack wants to feed that fire and watch it burn down Helios, Elpis and Pandora alike; and he wants to see it bend under his commanding hand, controlled and meek.

“I’m not the person you think I am,” Rhys sighs. “I had to do this… for a reason. I… I’m not a whore. I was forced into this.” Rhys doesn’t see how tense Jack gets trying to contain his rage at those words. _By whom?!_ he wants to scream. “Dating you would feel like, like _he won_. And when you get bored of me, I’ll have nothing but—"

“Stop.” Jack has reached his limit. “Stop that right now,” he says, even though Rhys is quiet. “I’ll tell you what. First, you will tell me the _whole_ story. Who forced you into this and how? Then… Look, kiddo. I meant what I said. You are fun to talk to. I can’t promise I won’t grow bored, but you don’t have to be worried about that. Even if I do, I’ll make sure you are taken care of… In a good, not airlock-related way.”

The janitor squirms, suddenly growing more nervous than he ever was with Jack. “Who, I mean, that’s not important, sir, I—”

“Not important?!” Jack comes off more forceful than intended, and he flinches just as hard as Rhys. “Come on, Rhys, I know you are smart, and you must know that this is not okay. Tell me the whole thing.”

Giving up, Rhys pulls his knees up to his chest and hugs them, staring out of the window behind Jack’s desk. “O-okay,” he sighs. “I was just about to get promoted to a position I _earned_ by _years_ of hard work. But my former boss got airlocked that day and my rival took his position and demoted me to janitor.

“My paycheck changed, wouldn’t even cover the rent on my apartment. But when I tried to move out, all my requests got denied. If I didn’t pay the rent, I would get into trouble, and my bank account was also tampered with, so my friends couldn’t lend me money. Not that I could visit them with my access to Helios being restricted heavily. And then Va— Then the _asshole_ came to me, offering to help me out in exchange for, uhm, _favours_.” He shivers.

By this point, Jack is surprising himself with how good he is handling his rage. Yes, this is Hyperion – backstabbing, murders, blackmail. But to go into such lengths just to get laid? Disgusting.

Still, his patience is running out. “Tell me the name, pumpkin,” he demands.

Swallowing loudly, Rhys looks at him, finding courage in himself that Jack honestly didn’t expect. The fire is back in his eyes. “Only if you promise you won’t kill him. I don’t want anyone’s blood on my hands, I’m not— Just please, don’t kill him for that.”

For a second, Jack is angry. Who does the boy think he is to demand something from Handsome Jack?! But then he accepts it, and quite easily. He knew from the beginning that Rhys is too sweet and innocent for this company, after all. “Alright,” he says. “I guess there are other ways to teach him a lesson… Even without castrating or torturing him,” he adds, seeing Rhys’ doubtful face.

With a little victorious smirk, Rhys tells him the name of the Senior Vice President of Securities Propaganda. Wallethead, that slick bastard! Jack is going to kil— hur— really punish him in an original way.

The CEO takes a few deep breaths to calm down. Before he can speak, Rhys beats him to it. “So… What do you think?”

“Making him walk through the Hub of Heroism with a— Wait, think about what?”

Giving him an incredulous look, Rhys elaborates: “My sob story.”

“Oh.” Jack has to think for a while. What is he supposed to say? That this is not what he expected to get when he finds a cute, hot, nerdy and smart guy on a sugar baby site? “I guess I get why you didn’t want to talk about this…” ~~No, he doesn’t.~~ He is good with people, but in this case, he is sure everything would be hundred percent better if Rhys just came to him. “And… I’m not sure, honestly, what you want from me now. Just the occasional chat?" ~~God, please, say yes.~~ "Less of the kinky stuff? Something different…?"

Rhys looks like he doesn’t know either, utterly at loss. His eyes are big, reminding Jack of puppies, as he looks up to him. “I dunno…” he sighs. “I don’t want you to see me as that,” he gestures in the distance. “I’m just, I was just…”

“Show me how to see you, then,” Jack says, some of his usual talking talent coming back. “Let me take you out, show me who you are when not making money, let me—” ~~love you~~ “get to know and like the real Rhys.”

“I was the real me when I was with you,” the boy pipes up, a smile playing on his lips. “Maybe… Maybe we could try again? As if none of this ever happened? Tomorrow at noon, a restaurant of your choice?” He blushes after he says that, shaking his head.

“I’ll be there,” Jack says, maybe bit too fast. He knows for sure that he has an important meeting with the board at 13:40. They will have to wait, though. If Rhys decides he wants a walk in a park and a dessert on the other side of Helios, Jack is willing to make the board wait for hours.

“Okay,” Rhys says with a certain finality.

“Okay,” Jack repeats, and only then he realises what it means. _He did it._

The janitor suddenly stands up. “I-I, I should go. Do my work and, and think about everything. Thank you, Jack. Bye!

It is so fast Jack barely stands up before Rhys is out of the door with his trolley and all, only a cleaner bot staying behind, chasing after him. Jack watches it pass through the door on the fifth try and then any trace of Rhys is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting) ^.^


End file.
